


the panty thief

by coffeeandcigarettesplease



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben, Dominant Ben, Dubious Consent, F/M, Heat/Mating Cycles, Older Rey, Omega Rey, Panty Kink, Sibling Incest, Teenage Ben, a/b/o dynamics, younger Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcigarettesplease/pseuds/coffeeandcigarettesplease
Summary: Ben has been stealing his big sister’s panties ever since he first popped a knot. How else is he supposed to know what an omega smells like? Rey confronts him too close to her heat, and they cross a line.





	the panty thief

**Author's Note:**

> Dub-con heat sex between siblings. Not your thing? Do not read.

Her panties start disappearing one spring and Rey isn’t sure she’s not losing her mind. She’s a freshmen at the U but living at home to save money - it’s only a half hour drive, and she likes being close to her family. She doesn’t have to worry about s curfew but Mom always insists she call in case she’s too drunk to drive. Otherwise, she’s just like the rest of her classmates, except twice a year when she has to take a heat leave.

Once in the fall, and once in the spring.

It’s annoying, having to put her life on hold for her biology twice a year. She doesn’t have a boyfriend and can’t imagine how embarrassing it would be, explaining to her parents where she’s going and what she would be doing, even if she did. So she buys a knot toy off Amazon and holes up in her basement bedroom for a week, pretending everything is fine and that the toy does it’s job.

Humiliating and unsatisfying. She’s heard that if you have an alpha, the heat is shorter and doesn’t leave you feeling hungover or sick. But she wouldn’t know; she never shared her heat with a partner.

Her phone pings a reminder as she’s digging through her underwear drawer, frowning. She snatched up the mobile and glares at the notification - _Reminder: Your heat should begin in the next 24 hours_ \- and she grunts in frustration, slamming the stupid device on top of her dresser and returning to the almost empty drawer.

All that remains inside are her ugly post-heat period panties. Granny-style and stained. Growling as heat prickles down her spine, she slams the drawer shut and bites her thumb nail.

It’s gotta be her younger brother. The fucking twerp.

Slamming her door open, Rey stomps avross the hallway to his bedroom door. There’s a poster for some stupid metal band from Germany on the door, peeling around the tape, and music blaring beyond it. She lifts her fist and pounds in a way she knows is overkill.

“Ben! Open up!” she shouts.

The only other person that even _touches_ her laundry is her mom. And Leia certainly would have no use for her daughter’s underpants. The only other person is Ben, who mysteriously _stopped_ bitching about the chore two months ago. The same time Rey started noticing her panty collection dwindling.

It’s a weird thing to accuse someone of, especially her younger brother. They used to be so close, as kids - two years apart, almost to the day. Rey remembered how he used to sneak into her bed when they were kids and their parents would fight. It seemed like a lifetime ago. She barely recognizes the _man_ that Ben has grown into.

The door swings open, revealing all six feet, three inches of him. Mop of messy black curls and golden-brown eyes that glare at her beneath his fringe. He’s pale and gangly, wears far too much black, but is otherwise very attractive. He takes after Han.

“What do you want?” Ben asks flatly. Rey perks around him at the messy state of his bedroom. Like her panties would be in plain view.

“Look, Ben, I know -“

“Is this important? Can it wait?” he asks, exasperated. “I’m about to start a match -“

“I know you’ve been stealing my underwear. I want them back, Ben.” Rey crosses her arms over her chest and glares up at her younger brother. Despite how pale he is, he goes even whiter. “The only other person that goes through my laundry is mom. I know you have them.” 

Ben doesn’t speak so she makes a noise of frustration and pushes past him. His room is a fucking pig sty, and once she’s inside the scent hits her, _strong_. Not just sweat and gross teenage boy smell, but something spicy as dark that she can taste on the roof of her mouth. Rey pauses, twisting to look at him over her shoulder in surprise.

Her baby brother is an _alpha_. 

Unbidden, her body temperature rises a few notches and she feels a flush creeping up her neck. No wonder he was stealing her panties - it’s not like there are a ton of omegas around. Still, she’s his _sister_ \- is nothing sacred to a teenage boy?

“God, you’re such a little perv,” she snaps, tears his comforter off his bed. The scent of alpha is so much stronger there, overwhelming, she almost gets light headed.

Omegas might be rare, but alphas aren’t. She knows that scent anywhere, her biological reaction making her legs quiver with need. It’s so close to her heat, too close - she shouldn’t be in here.

“Get out,” Ben croaks, voice thick and unrecognizable. He rips the headset from his ears and tosses it on his cluttered desk. “I mean it, Rey. Get the fuck out.”

“No,” she says, gritting her teeth against omega instinct willing her to obey. The task of his voice makes slick gather between her thighs. She ignores it, or tries to, as she kneels beside his bed and sticks her hand between the mattress and box spring. “I want my fucking panties back.”

“For the love - I’ll give them back,” Ben says, gripping the door in one hand and his computer chair in the other, so tight that both creak under his strength. “Just get out of my room before something happens that we’ll both regret!”

Rey looks at him over her shoulder. She’s on her hands and knees, reaching under his bed, trying to ignore whatever gross shit her fingers rove over. She _knows_ being around an alpha this close to her heat can trigger it, can trigger _both_ of them, but she’s too stubborn to give up now. She narrows her gaze and shakes her head. 

“Not til I get my underwear.” 

Ben swears under his breath and moves to the table beside his bed. His movements are jerky and he’s breathing through his mouth as he yanks the drawer open. Rey’s mouth falls open in shock at the amount of panties he’s packed into it - hot pink, purple, lime green, a variety of cotton and silk, thongs and cheekies, all of them crammed in one spot.

“What do you even do with them?” Rey asks, grabbing handfuls and cradling them against her chest.

“What do you think?” Ben snaps. “Leave now. Please.”

“Fine. Asshole.” Rey tried not to blush as she breezes past him, back to her bedroom. She dumps the pile on her bed, lifting one to inspect. They’re crusty, and she gags dramatically before moving the pile into her laundry basket. She has stuff to do before her heat sets in, and it’s not like she’s going to be wearing them for a while anyway. 

 

——

 

It’s later that night when Ben hears her whining. He groans, rolling over in his bed, humping the mattress. He’s been rock hard since that afternoon when she came to confront him. 

He knows it’s stupid. He just can’t help himself. 

Where else will he be able to smell a live omega without paying a stupid amount of money? And even though she’s his sister, Rey is hot. Perfect omega. Small, soft features, delicate in his eyes. She’s sassy, but her mouth is so pretty. He can’t stop thinking of her.

He popped a knot for the first time two months ago, and the obsession only grew. Ben stole her panties, slowly at first, one pair at a time. He would hold them to his face as he stroked his cock, imagining what it would be like if he knotted her. Filled her up with his cum until she was full of his pups. What her body would look like, round and swollen. What her milk would taste like.

He knows he’s disgusting, but he can’t help it. It’s just biology.

Ben listens to her whine a bit more. He pushes back his blankets and palms his cock. It’s big, like an alpha is supposed to be. He could fuck any omega and make her drip slick like a fucking waterfall. But he only thinks of Rey, her golden, freckled skin, soft brown waves, warm hazel eyes. His sister.

Ben growls and jerks off to the sound of her. She’s probably half out of her mind with need. He knows she has a fake knot, he found it when snooping through her room before he even presented. What good could it do? It wouldn’t satisfy her like a real alpha. Not like _he could_.

This is her first heat since he’s presented, and his fucking parents didn’t think anything of it. Han isn’t even home, gone on some trip to find another relic to resell for inflated price, and his mother is so busy with her re-election she probably hasn’t noticed what’s going on under her own roof. The only one to look after his sister is Ben. And really, it shouldn’t be _his_ responsibility.

Her whines turn to wails and his skin is too tight. He jerks off roughly, savoring the pain mixed with the pleasure as she sinks further into her hormonal heat. Would she sound like that if he were pounding into her? What would she feel like? Ben curses under his breath, irritated that she’s taken back his favorite masturbation material, and thrusts into his palm. It’s not enough.

Rey’s wails escalate in pitch until they die off with a shriek. It sounds painful. It sounds desperate. He should check on her.

“Fuck,” he groans as he gushes pre-cum into his hand. So much of it because he’s so fucking horny, horny because his fucking omega sister is one room away getting herself off. His vision blurs at the edges. Suddenly, he finds himself outside her bedroom door. He can smell her, sweet and hot and needy, and scratches at the door.

“Go away!” she shouts.

Ben turns the knob. It’s not even fucking locked. He pushes the door open and steps in, swiftly shutting him inside her bedroom.

It’s neat as always, and she’s spread legged on a layer of towels on the floor. Her thighs tremble and sweat drips down her pink face. Her little tits are perfect, heaving with each deep breath, and the knot toy is shoved deep in her puffy little cunt. Ben still has his cock in his hand and continues to stroke it, staring at her.

“Ben - the fuck -“ Rey tries to say, but she’s so out of it that’s all she manages. She looks fucking perfect, and he kneels down in front of her, staring at her perfect little omega body. Without s word, he rips the toy out of her pussy and licks the slick off it. Her jaw drops and her hazy eyes narrow.

“Good,” he murmurs, before easily lifting her. He bends her over her twin bed, pushing between her shoulder blades so her face is mashed in her sheets. “Good omega.”

“Ben,” she whines, pert little ass wiggling around, and his free hand wraps around a hipbone to hold her in place.

“Gonna fuck you Rey. Gonna knot you til you’re full of my pups.” Ben angles his hips and his thick, pulsing cock slides in easily, like a knife into melted butter, and they both make noises of relief. She’s so hot and slick coats her channel, which squeezes him and drags him deeper. Rey shivers and stills beneath him as his pulse roars in his ears.

He’s doing it. He’s fucking an omega in heat. His sister.

She whimpers as he drags his hips back, then thrusts deep inside of her again. He inhaled deeply, relishing the soft, sweet smell of her sex as she flutters around his cock. It’s so much, so tight and _right_ but also wrong, very wrong. What would their parents think? He fucks into her roughly at the idea, desire and lust coiling at the base of his spine, building. 

“Ben,” Rey says weakly, body jolting forward as he pumps into her. The only other sound is the wet slap of their bodies coming together, and he shivers. He doesn’t know how long he can last.

“Touch yourself,” he commands, and feels a rush of pleasure as one of her hands sneaks beneath her belly to rub at her clit. Ben’s fingers bite into her soft flesh, hard enough to bruise, as she moans out of pleasure. 

“I’m - I’m close,” she says, and he lifts one strong leg to prop on the bed, using it as leverage to fuck her even harder. She wails and her pussy tightens around him. Ben leans forward to grab her chin, turning her face to the side to meet her gaze.

She’s crying, tears sliding down her freckled cheeks, and her eyes roll back as she climaxes, fluttering and dragging him closer to his end. Her whole body convulses and that’s all it takes. Ben lets her body milk the orgasm from his cock, groaning softly as he fills her insides with his seed. He notched their hips together tight as his knot fills, locking them awkwardly together in this uncomfortable position. It feels like he’s coming forever, until he twitches to an end.

Ben collapses, rolling Rey to her side with him. He pants into the back of her neck, trying to catch his breath, as she lies completely still beside him. It’s fucked up - he’s dick-deep in his big sister, and nothing could have made him happier.

Ben sighs. Rey is right - he’s a perv. But she never said no, and she came on his dick, so he guesses she’s a perv, too.


End file.
